Divine Hearts
by Pyrafirechick
Summary: What would happen if Buffy woke up to find she was in middle earth. BtVSLotR, BuffyLegolas
1. Light of the ring

Chap. 1

The blonde elf looked around his surroundings.  The trees swayed and every once and a while blinked.  All was quiet, too quiet.  Legolas decided too leave the foreboding forest and get to Rivendell before the council meeting.  Evil things come out at night. Evil from Mordor. 

            He followed his elvish instincts to come to the mouth of the forest.

"Legolas!  Join me in a walk to the council?" The voice belonged to a ruggedly handsome, dark haired man on a gorgeous, black horse.

"Of course, Strider.  I was going myself."  Was the hunky elf's reply.  

"Sooo……"  There was a nervous silence.  "Are you going to choose an Elvin maiden to become your bride?"  

"I'm going to have some adventures, before settling down and having a family."

They entered the gates of Rivendell.  The guards saluted Legolas and semi-glared at Aragorn.  He chose the wisely decision and ignored them.

Other than Lotherian, Rivendell was the most beautiful place Legolas had ever set his eyes on.  He loved it here.  It was so…. Peaceful.

"Come; sit down, Legolas, Aragorn."  The voice was deep and Aragorn recognized it as Gandalf the Gray, the infamous wizard.  "The council shall begin now."

"Strangers from distant lands," began Lord Elrond, "friends of old.  You've been summoned here by threat of Mordor.  Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction.  None can escape it.  You will unite or you will fall.  Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom.  Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo encircled the ring in the palm of his hand and slowly walked to the stand where the ring was to rest.  As he got there he swallowed the lump in his throat and set down the ring.  All races stared at the ring.  Some with greed, some with fear.  A light like no other surrounded the ring and sprang to the heavens.  A form began to appear, enveloped in the light.  It flickered then, faded.  The now recognizable figure of a female dropped from the pillar where the ring still sat.  The woman laid still and quiet.  Legolas recovered the quickest.  He ran to her, scooped her up and ran to the palace beside the balcony where the council perched.  Gandalf soon followed.  All the rest sat in disbelief.  The ring lay forgotten.                          


	2. Welcome to Rivendell

Chap. 2  
  
Buffy awoke with a major headache. She soon realized she wasn't in her bed. She sat up and immediately regretted it. Her head throbbed and she lay back down. Someone was dabbing her head with a cloth. She reached up and touched the person's hand. Whoever it was gasped and yelled, "Milady? Are you well?"  
She looked up into two bright blue eyes. Their blonde hair mixed and streamed over her face. He was beautiful. Well, for a guy.  
"ObbaBubbaw?" She blubbered.  
He laughed. It sent shivers down her spine to hear that beautiful sound.  
She cleared her throat,"Who are you? And why am I here? Where is here?"  
'She is beautiful even in the dark,' Legolas thought, 'Where is she from?'  
"You, Milady, are in Rivendell. Why? I 'am not sure. I 'am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of elves. And you are?"  
"I'm Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer."  
He looked extremely confused. She again tried to sit up and this time succeeded. Legolas reached out to help her up. His warm hands against her back were comforting.  
Buffy reluctantly remembered why she was here.  
"Do you know anyone by the name of Aragorn?" She asked politely.  
"Yes Aragorn is a close friend of mine. Why?"  
"No reason. Can I meet him?"  
"Oh no! The council meeting!" He slapped his forehead. "I forgot after I came to look after you. I must take leave at once."  
"I'm coming too!" She cried out as Legolas made towards the door. "Please?"  
"Okay. Can you walk on your own?" He looked worried.  
"Yeah."  
They walked hand in hand down the sloped hill to the balcony (A.N.They're holding hands because Buffy is still weak.) They were both amazed and entranced by each others beauty. Legolas adored Buffy's strong, yet very feminine figure. Buffy loved his baby blue eyes and strength. Not that they'd ever admit it. Now anyway.  
"And my ax." "And my sword"  
Legolas shouted towards the group, "And my bow!"  
All faces turned towards the elf. Elrond smiled and stood.  
"Welcome to Rivendell." 


	3. Love at first sight

Chap. 3  
  
"Uh.. Hi." Buffy said meekly. She tried to wave, but lost balance and fell over. Well she would have if Legolas hadn't caught her in mid- air. He scooped her up like a young child and surprisingly she was as light as one. She tucked her head under his chin and fell fast asleep. He smiled to himself, until he heard Gimli snickering under his breath. Swift as a deer, he ran over, careful not to hit his jaw against Buffy's head, and kicked him in the stomach.  
"Damned elf!" He brought up his ax and chased Legolas around, before tripping over Gandalf's robes and falling on his face. Now Legolas snickered. Buffy stirred and Legolas quickly whispered an Elvin lullaby in her ear and she fell asleep again. He sighed.  
"Legolas?" Gandalf asked politely, "Would you mind taking the girl back to her chambers?"  
Legolas bowed his head and did as he was told. He walked back up the hill. He had never felt this way about a female before. He usually just thought of them as warriors or workers, never had he thought of them as a. Well, female you could say. How could he think that way? He had just met her. He mentally slapped himself. Owww.. Mentally slapping yourself hurt. Wait a second. He looked down and saw Buffy glaring at him. She slapped him again, this time he dropped her.  
She used her cat-like reflexes to flip her self on to her feet.  
"Don't think about me like that you perv!" His eyes widened.  
'She could read minds!' He backed away, eyes still wide.  
"You were drooling." She said smirking.  
He brought his hand to face. It was true. The bottom half of his face was wet.  
She was glaring as though he had just insulted his outfit. Then she slapped him again. He looked extremely hurt and he was holding his cheek. She softened her glare.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I don't like when people pick me up. I can take care of myself," she looked desperate,"please forgive me.  
"I forgive you, Milady. Just. Don't slap me."  
"I won't and please call me Buffy."  
"Buffy. A beautiful name."  
They smiled at each other and Buffy realized her stay here might not be so bad. 


	4. Prophecy

Chap. 4  
  
'Why do I feel this way about someone I just met?'  
'Cuz he's so fine, YUMMY!'  
Buffy knew it was true, but there was also something about him. She just couldn't name it. Well he did have pointy ears. How in Hell Buffy found that attractive, no one knows. But, OH GOD was he fine! Oh, Baby, Baby! He said he was going on a quest thingy. Aragorn is going too. She wondered if the prophecy Giles had found was true. 'Thou King Aragorn shall prevent destruction of the two dimensions, Earth and Middle-Earth.' Buffy guessed she was in Middle Earth, because she was definitely not on Earth. She had told Legolas that she wanted to go do this quest with them. He agreed, but made her promise she wouldn't slap him if he picked her up. She agreed very reluctantly. She was still mad about yesterday. But she knew that that smile of his would win her over. It always did.  
  
Hey yall. Sorry about the mix-up with the chaps. Im fixing it. R/R 


End file.
